


Stronger

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets his body drop down in frustration. Of course it's <em>only in this body</em> that Rodney wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Girl!John/Rodney, standoff
> 
> The sex occurs while John is still in a female body.

John is sick of it. He's sick of not going off-world, Elizabeth's well-meaning words of comfort and advice, his new clothes, the stares, not being able to stand when he pees. And now this.

"No, you couldn't," he says, because Rodney has pissed him off enough with his panic and freak-out and the way he looked at John for the past week. John cannot quite decipher the look, but he feels like lemon pie to a starving Rodney, which is flattering and scary, but mostly disturbing.

"I know that strength isn't everything in a fight, but I think I have picked up enough in the last few years to hold my own against a..."

"Don't you dare say it."

"Well, you are in a woman's body."

"I am, but I could still take you."

"I am _stronger_. It's a physical fact. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"There might be if I kick your ass in this weak little body."

"You couldn't."

"Could!"

"Couldn't."

And by now they are nose to nose, and John is _this_ close to just knocking out Rodney here in the hall. Instead he grins.

"Training room. 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?" Rodney asks, preparing to rant.

"What, I'm too fast for you, too?"

Which makes Rodney shut up and quickly walk away.

Ten minutes later John waits for him in the training room. He feels slightly uncomfortable in the skimpy outfit that Cadman lent him, but this is _war_. When Rodney walks in in training gear, his jaw drops at the sight of John. First battle won.

John wastes no time and gets into a fighting stance. Rodney comes close, trying to look at John's face, as if he hasn't stared at John's body all last week. Of course now there's not very much left to the imagination. John thrusts out his chest and tackles Rodney.

The fight is relatively even, but John has to admit that Rodney really is stronger than John's current body. Of course apart from that there's being distracted by Rodney's body. John hardly ever trains hand-to-hand combat with him and never like this, raw, pulling and pushing of limbs, rolling around on the mattress. He's blessing this body for once, because if he were in his own, his arousal would be more than evident by now.

"Gotcha," Rodney says after he's managed to pin John down beneath him.

But John isn't willing to give in, he clamps his legs around Rodney and pushes up and... oh.

Rodney's smug sweaty face is suddenly less smug and more red. "Colonel, I'm..."

What? _Sorry?_ Probably. _Hard?_ Very obviously. John lets his body drop down in frustration. Of course it's _only in this body_ that Rodney wants him. Then he looks up at where Rodney still hasn't moved away, apparently frozen by his own mortification.

This body has given him almost nothing but trouble. Maybe it's time he gets something out of it. After all in this body _Rodney wants him_.

He puts his legs back around Rodney and pulls himself up, snug against Rodney's erection.

"Colonel?"

John tightens his grip and rubs against Rodney, before turning them around in one swift movement so that Rodney is lying flat on the mat and John is straddling him. It's like a fantasy come true, only it really isn't, but he'll take what he can get.

He's so wet already and rubs himself over Rodney because it feels amazing, better than when he used his own hands, although that might have a lot to do with the wide blue eyes staring up at him.

They need to get naked _now_ , John decides and moves up just enough to push down Rodney's pants. Only a bit, but enough to reach in and draw out the cock that has caused him more than one sleepless night. And he's finally going to feel it inside him.

He looks at Rodney, who still has a rather shocked expression on his face. It makes John pause. He had always thought Rodney would be as eager as he tended to be with exciting new tech. In fact when he pictured having sex with Rodney, Rodney's expression was the one he got when he held a ZPM.

"You're okay with this?" John asks, and Rodney keeps staring and then blinks.

John takes that as a yes or at least not as a no. If Rodney really doesn't want this, he can push him off. He _is_ stronger after all.

John gets out of the little spandex thing and his slip, and then he straddles Rodney again. On impulse he thinks about what he could use to slick Rodney up, but he's really wet and also apparently preparation is not necessary. There's something to be said for self-lubrication.

He grips Rodney's cock and positions it, then he takes a deep breath and sinks down. And fuck, it's amazing. John bites his lip as he lowers himself onto Rodney, taking his full length in. He only gives himself a moment, and then he starts moving on top of Rodney, gyrating as he's seen in porn movies.

He looks at Rodney, who's still staring, but not quite as shocked now, as if he's finally believing that he has sex. John wonders when his last time was, but then realizes he doesn't really want to know. He notices that he's still wearing his top and pulls it off and flings it away, not stopping his up and down movement on Rodney's cock.

Rodney's mouth opens, and he closes his eyes. John smiles. He looks down on himself, riding another man's cock, no, riding a man's cock, his breasts bouncing nicely, but not obscenely. They are not extraordinarily large, but a nice hand full. He puts his hand on them and starts kneading.

Rodney groans and starts thrusting up into John, and John smiles and looks at him, but to his surprise Rodney's eyes are still closed. In fact John has half expected he'd immediately make a grab for John's breasts. Well, more for him. He keeps playing with them and feels just a bit like a porn star when Rodney says, "I'm going to..."

John has a second's thought of contraception, but then he figures it won't matter once Carson turns him into a man again later that day. So instead he says, "Oh yeah, give it to me. Fill me with your spunk," and then starts laughing, even as Rodney groans and comes.

Being filled by Rodney feels nice, and when he's done, John lets himself fall forward onto Rodney's chest. He wishes it were naked, so he just slips one hand below the shirt.

"Have you...?" Rodney asks.

And John is somehow touched by that. "No," he says. "But it doesn't matter." And that's the truth. But apparently Rodney disagrees. He rolls them over and slips out of John, who starts to complain, because he _liked_ Rodney inside of him. But then Rodney's tongue is on him and John has a fleeting thought about how Rodney's own come must be dripping out and then there's only pleasure.

John has cursed Rodney's heterosexuality, but in his chosen arena he's certainly an expert, at least from what John can tell. Which is that he's wreathing and panting and putting his hand on Rodney's head to push him closer, because he wants more, more, more. And then his climax surges through him and he jerks against Rodney's mouth and tongue and his heart is threatening to jump out of his chest.

Rodney's head moves up and John looks at him with glazed eyes, expecting smugness or at least pride, but Rodney is almost subdued. Maybe it's because he won't have this again. The thought brings John down sooner than he'd like. He reaches out and pulls Rodney down next to him, putting an arm around him.

Rodney's lips are wet. and John leans forward and kisses him, tongue pushing into Rodney's mouth where he tastes himself and Rodney. The kiss slows down, becomes more gentle, and John tries not to think, because there is nothing to think about, no perhaps, no maybe, certainly no future.

He's not even sure if he wants to remember this. He has dreamed about sex with Rodney, fantasized while jacking his own dick, but this wasn't a dream come true. This wasn't Rodney giving him a sign or revealing himself. This wasn't the beginning of something. It was just an experience. And he'll file it away with trying to get on a bra and not having to shave every day.

Still, he lets the kiss linger, and eventually it's Rodney who pulls away and nuzzles his neck. John wishes... but he stops himself from continuing. Then Rodney nibbles his ear and whispers, "Next time I want you to fuck _me_."

John turns and sees hope and a little apprehension in Rodney's eyes.

"Yeah, okay," he says after a moment, and Rodney kisses him again.


End file.
